The phenomenal growth of information technology and the Internet, and the general population's desire for timely information services, create a need for a high performance wireless Internet technology.
Current CDMA2000 data networks, though, rely on the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) to establish wireless networking sessions. Such a reliance on PPP results in a significant performance bottleneck. PPP signaling is not optimized for a wireless environment, particularly for handoff scenarios. PPP authentication and call setup time may be in the order of several seconds, which is unacceptable for most real-time telephony applications. Moreover, a single PPP session requires substantial memory resources, and the PPP state machine is quite processing and memory intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for access authentication in a mobile wireless network that reduce call setup times.